Rain's gentle blessing
by HeartfeltPleas
Summary: Basically Sasuke has just killed Itachi and Orochimaru and is staring at the rain when a familiar song enters his head. song-fic. One shot. Sasusaku pairing. DUH!


**terriblyunloved: Hey, terriblyunloved here writing her first fanfic, which is definitely a sasusaku. I love naruto and hinata but sasusaku is one of my fave pairings. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!! I love this song because it reminds me of Sasuke and Sakura so much. Some of you may know me already as Samaru-chi off of Ame's story! Her life. Oh and Btw I do not own Naruto or Jesse McCartney…yet. The bunny is still working on it.**

**JOIN THE BUNNY ON THE JOURNEY TO WORLD CONQUEST!! (WE HAVE DARKNESS, HOT ANIME GUYS, AND COOKIES!!!!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He looked out the open window of the small cabin he had found for the night. Rain clouds, dark and gray, rolled in from the east. He had finally done it. After six painstaking years, he had killed the bastard that had killed his clan. _Itachi._ And as soon as he had done that he had gone to kill Orochimaru and succeeded yet again. By now word must have spread to Konoha.

Konoha. His thoughts began to drift towards his old team. If he concentrated enough he could remember exactly what they looked like. He closed his eyes and let the calming chill of the coming rain soothe his nerves as he pictured Team 7. The dobe, Naruto, with his vibrant yellow hair and blue eyes wearing a orange jacket that could be seen from miles around and could scarf down dozens of bowls of ramen in a meal. His old sensei, Kakashi, with silver hair and a mask covering his left eye and entire lower face, reading his perverted Icha Icha Paradise book. He always arrived late to anything.

Just then the rain began pouring down offering new promises to life. Sasuke remembered that Sakura had thought that the rain washed away every pain and bad memories so you could have a clean slate and start over. Sakura. Her name alone was enough to give Sasuke wondrous memories of the pink-haired, jade-eyed kunzite, When he had left Sakura had offered to go with him, so why did he have to be so stupid as to not let her. He had been a stupid twelve-year old baka.

He looked out at the rain, watching as the tiny drops fell from the sky. He suddenly remembered something from his childhood. One of his old friends from before his clan had been murdered had been a singer. He was really good and he remembered one of the songs he sang.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and quietly began to sing it under his breath.

_Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world on my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there _

_Now I know what I didn't know_

He paused. Sakura had always been there for him and had helped him when he needed it. _She _had been his wake up call and always been his answer. Now he knew that.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

He stopped again. Every word of this song somehow tied him to Sakura. He was alive because of her and nobody else made him feel that way. He got up and left the cabin, running to Konoha as fast as he could. He didn't care about the rain that made his jet black hair stick flat to his handsome face He knew he had to get to Sakura as fast as he could. It didn't matter how. All he knew was that he had to get to his frail little Cherry Blossom and claim her as his and his alone.

_It's alright I'm alive I survived again_

_Cause of you made it through every storm_

_What is life what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell _

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

He ran for three days and nights, not resting except to eat and drink and sanitation reasons. He was almost to Konoha when he collapsed from exhaustion. He had developed pneumonia from running in the rain for three straight days. He coughed, wincing at the pain in his lungs. Suddenly, he heard voices. Even in his delirious state he could make out the dobe's annoying voice.

"TEME!?!?!?" Naruto cried seeing his black haired friend on the road right before him on the ground. Sasuke heard the sound of running feet as they stopped right beside him and gently turned him over. He smirked. "You're still a dobe." he said before feeling himself drain into unconciousness. The last thing he saw was a flash of pink hair.

**MANY HOURS LATER….**

White. That's all that Sasuke could see as he opened his eyes. He felt something covering his mouth and nose and knew immediately it was a face mask. He suddenly felt a slight pressure on his hand. He gaze traveled down his arm to see a small feminine hand tightly grasped in his. His penetrating onyx gaze then followed the girls arm to see a sleeping head with bright pink hair.. He gazed at her sleeping form and immediately calmed. He longed to kiss her, hold her in his arms, tell her his true feelings.

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give you what you've given me always_

He watched as she began to rouse. Her eyes slowly opened showing beautiful jade green eyes. He watched as she looked at him and a genuine smile began to gently cross her features. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and immediately blushed, beginning to pull her hand away from his. He looked at her skeptically, arching an eyebrow as he merely tightened his grip on her hand. 

She watched captivated as he reached up with his other hand and pulled off the oxygen mask. He began to rasp out. "Sakura…." He paused to cough deeply. "I-I'm sorry… for l-leaving you here alone." He smirked as he watched her face gently show surprise. She looked down before replying in her beautiful soft voice. "Sasuke-kun, don't you know that I forgave you already?" It was his turn to look surprised. She giggled, letting the tingly music bless his ears. "I always have forgiven you."

He looked at their joined hands and raised them up to his lips so he could kiss her soft hand, ignoring her look of surprise and shock that **the **Uchiha Sasuke had kissed her, if only her hand. "Sakura, I just wanted to tell you something. And it's very important." 

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

He looked away before turning to her face again to look at her captivating eyes. 

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that I killed Itachi and Orochimaru." 

He watched her as she stiffened, then anger began to take control of her. He stopped her.

"SAKURA! I'm not done yet. Like I was saying, I killed them so now I'm free ot be with the girl I love."

She froze. "Well, Sasuke-kun, who is the girl you love?"

He compensated for a moment before answering.

"Well, Sakura Haruno, she is very beautiful with pink hair and jade green eyes. Do you know her?"

He watched as her eyes went blank then radiated happiness. "Yes I do, Sasuke Uchiha, and it will please you to know that she loves you as well." He grinned and sat up, propping the pillows up behind him. "Well, Sakura, what do we do no--HMPH!!" He was cut off suddenly as she shoved her lips against his in a rough demanding kiss. He stayed frozen before leaning in to the kiss, allowing their lips to move against each other in unending passion.

He knew that now he could do anything because while Sakura lived he lived and nothing was impossible. Sakura was all that he needed to survive.

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl my world _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl my world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live I live I live_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**terriblyunloved- Well, how was it? Good, bad, inbetween? Its my first fanfic so please tell me how I did. Happy Valentines Day! R&R.**


End file.
